


Marked as Mine

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Dorian, Bruises, Bull tears someone a new asshole, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Healthy Relationships, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Iron Bull, They talk, Trust, assumed abuse, it's not, jerks of skyhold, mentioned - Freeform, mentioned again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Dorian liked it rough, plan and simple. The Iron Bull liked the beautiful bruises that Dorian admired in the mirror the next morning. It was mutual and consensual, and got both of them a little more than just hot under the collar.Other people admired the bruises on Dorian's flesh too. But for all the wrong reasons. The Iron Bull wasn't going to let that slide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with another Adoribull prompt from the kink meme. Honestly, these are also for me because I'm running out of Adoribull fics to read... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

There was a beautiful collection of purple, blue, and inflamed flesh scattered across Dorian’s body. Little marks from particularly hard pinches and marks around his wrist where Bull had held him down the night before. The majority of the marks were hidden under the mage’s clothes, but Bull’s favorite, and arguably Dorian’s, was on full display. A collar of bruising around Dorian’s neck where they’d finally tried out asphyxiation.

Just the thought of the trust in Dorian’s eyes when the mage had grabbed Bull’s large hand and placed it around his neck made warmth blossom in him. And damn, Dorian was a wild thing when he wanted to be. He was willing to give anything a shot and always got excited when Bull would mention rope or ask if they could be rougher in bed. Dorian was a man who knew what he wanted and Bull enjoyed it.

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to get dressed anytime soon?” Dorian asked with a smirk.

“I’ve got a pretty good view,” The Iron Bull said.

“Well I am lovely to look at.”

“And you look even better with those marks all over you.”

Dorian hummed softly and delicately skated his fingers across the mark that encircled his neck. “I must admit, it feels… different and slightly unnerving to have these sort of marks on display, but the other part of me feels wanted, desired, like a kept man.”

Bull grinned. “All mine.”

Dorian shuddered with a soft sigh. “You’re mine as well, you understand that yes? All of you.”

Bull growled playfully and stood up, grabbing Dorian by his wrists and moved them above his head. “If you actually want to leave my room at some point today, I suggest you get going.” Bull squeezed Dorian’s wrists and listened to the little whine that Dorian couldn’t contain. He rubbed his thumb soothingly against the underside. “Because I wouldn’t mind hoisting you up by your thighs and going one more round.”

“Incorrigible.” The mage glared but there was no heat behind it. “Please do.”

Bull groaned, burying his face in between the junction of Dorian’s neck and shoulders. He bit a trail up to Dorian’s ear before nipping at the lob, listening to the moan that he drew out of Dorian. Humming approvingly, Bull let go of Dorian’s hands and stepped away. “Later, you and I have business to attend to.”

Dorian let out a frustrated sigh. “You work me up and then turn me to the world, how nice. And I was going to let you rip my lacy small clothes off and everything.”

“You’re evil.”

“They’re pink.”

 

Inevitably, Dorian’s markings would be talked about, Bull knew this. In fact, he was hoping for it. Maybe some of those assholes would finally see how beautiful the ‘Vint was. Probably not, but Bull could hope, right? And sure, he was a little worried that someone would assume the worst—that he was abusing Dorian, of all things, and that always served to remind him about what the Qun had said about Tal-Vashoth. But they both found pleasure in this, so Bull would handle any backlash. He was a bit gentler when it came to talking to people.

By around mid-day, Bull had received knowing smirks from quite a few soldiers, and he could appreciate that. Those were people who knew what a rough tumble was like. He’d even gotten a congratulation or two about Dorian, which was shocking because he was sure some of those people were treating Dorian like he had the Blight.

Then one soldier decided to talk to him while there was a lull in training.

“So, you and the ‘vint,” he said with a smirk.

The Iron Bull grinned. “Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Bull admitted.

“I’ll say, those were impressive.” The soldier gestured around his neck. “I mean, did you just grab him and squeeze?”

“No, Dorian guided my hand there.”

The soldier snorted. “He begged for it?”

“With not so many words.”

“Well good on you, was it nice to shut him up for a bit?”

The soldier’s tone still had that jovial quality to it so Bull thought he was still joking. “Dorian’s never quiet.” The small, pleased gasps that escaped Dorian’s mouth as he began to apply pressure to his neck, the whimper when Bull had backed off for a moment to get a better grip. Damn.

“Screamer?”

Bull shook his head. “Still a little too self-conscious for that, but he’s not quiet.”

The soldier sighed. “That’s a shame. I’m sure there’s more than a few of us who’d like to hear the ‘vint in pain.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

The soldier waved his hand. “Don’t worry I get it, you wanna leave a good impression for your Chargers, I get that. I just don’t think anyone will tell you off if you wanna smack him around a bit in the tavern or something.” He sent Bull a smirk. “Bloody maleficar deserves it anyway, trying to worm his way into the Inquisition’s good favor.”

Bull felt his stomach roll and a familiar rage creep up on him. Abuse. That’s what all those people were supposedly “congratulating” him about. They thought he was abusing Dorian. They thought the mage deserved it. Someone was getting a new asshole.

“No, you see, here’s where you’re wrong,” Bull bit out behind clenched teeth. “This? The bruises on Dorian? Consensual, discussed and agreed upon rough sex. I’m _not_ some piss-poor Arvaarad who thinks they have to abuse a bas-saarebas to do their job. I’m not someone who feels the need to harm someone unless they’re the enemy. Even if they ask for it rough, to make it hurt, only after we discuss the limitations and what they’re looking for do we try it.” Bull directed a glare he’d usually only use back in Sehron at the man, who shrank back from him. “I suggest you get that through your skull before I decide it’s not worth it and shove Gaatlok up your ass and direct you to the other assholes who think I’m abusing Dorian and that he _deserves_ it and wait for the fucking fireworks.”

The soldier nodded his head and quickly stumbled away from him. Good. Bull took a calming breath before letting it out in a steady stream. He needed to see Dorian.

 

The library was quiet as ever, well as quiet as it could be with Red’s crows squawking overhead. Solas had only spared him a glance on his way up before going back to his painting. He was curious where Solas had learned to paint but thought better than to ask the elf.

Dorian sat primly in his chair, legs crossed, book in one hand, and the sun casting just the right amount of sunlight on the mage’s face that his eyes had started to droop. The collar of bruises around his neck were less inflamed, but the coloring was still prominent and acted like a choker. His kadan was beautiful.

He walked over to the man and gently cupped his face. “Kadan,” Bull said softly, rubbing his thumb along the apple of Dorian’s cheek.

Dorian blinked his eyes open and looked dazedly at him. “Amatus?” Dorian asked. “What are you doing in the library?”

Bull shrugged. “Some assholes were talking shit, I thought seeing you was a better idea.”

“Of course it is.”

Bull laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re a piece of work.”

“Artwork, if you’d like to be specific.” Dorian stared haughtily at him for a moment before reaching one of his hands up to cup Bull’s hand on his cheek. “What did they say?”

Bull chewed on his cheek. Should he tell him? No point in hiding it though, Dorian would find out eventually. “Some people assumed I was… abusing you.”

Dorian’s eyes widened. “Oh… I’m sorry, Bull.”

“I was prepared for that, not everyone gets it, you know?” Dorian nodded his head. “But the thing that really pushed me over the edge was when this one soldier actually said that you deserved it.”

Bull resisted the urge to pull Dorian into his arms when the man seemed to shrink a little at the statement. Bull knew that Dorian was aware that he was still discriminated against at Skyhold, no matter what the mage had done for the Inquisition.

“But don’t worry,” Bull reassured. “I don’t think people will bother us anymore. Hopefully the guy crawled up his own asshole so he can deal with his own shit.”

Dorian gave him a weak smile. “Now there’s an image.”

The Iron Bull kissed Dorian’s other cheek. “Try not to let it get to you too much. We’ll handle it together, no way am I going to let some ignorant assholes talk about you like that.”

“Nor you,” Dorian said nuzzling into Bull’s palm. “I can stand up for both of us as well.”

Bull smiled. “I guess we’ll get to kick some ass if they don’t shape up.”

Dorian snorted unattractively. “I don’t think the Inquisitor would be fond of that idea.”

He shrugged. “I don’t think the Boss would be that mad if we explained the situation.”

“Hm… you’re right, he might join us in our ass kicking.”

“And the Chargers.”

“Bull, we want these people to be alive in the end, not another weird smear on the walls of Skyhold.”

Bull ignored that and ran his fingers against the mark on Dorian’s neck. “You really are beautiful.”

“I like where this is going,” Dorian groaned as Bull pressed a bit harder on the hand shaped bruise around his neck. “Are we continuing from where we started this morning?”

Oh what the hell, it’d been a rough morning. “Sounds good, Kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and if you have time, I'd love to hear what you thought of this! If you have any Adoribull prompts you'd like written please send them my way at [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!
> 
> [Prompt:](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=64484468#t64484468%20)  
> A twist on the idea of someone seeing Dorian bruised/injured from consensual rough sex with Bull and thinking Bull is abusing him - but instead of wanting to save/protect Dorian they don't like him, so they make comments to Bull about how he's doing well to slap Dorian around and put the Vint in his place.
> 
> Bull is obviously upset at the suggestion he's abusing Dorian, and livid that the person thinks Dorian deserves it.
> 
> I'd prefer asshole Inquisitor, Cullen, Solas or Blackwall, asshole OC, or asshole minor NPC, but you do whatever you're inspired to.


End file.
